Until the day I die
by cullenobsession18
Summary: ALL HUMAN. ONE SHOT. two chapters long. Edward dies, Bella finds it hard to live without him. But will they be reunited when she is on her death bed? Read an find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short story I wanted to do. Just popped in my head like most of the stuff I write lol. Anyway it will only be two chapters long, hope you like it. Beware its reasonably sad =]**

**All human.**

I laid in his arms, stroking the side of his hand. I couldn't think of any other place on earth I would rather be right now. We had been together all our lives, except it was only two years ago when we actually became a couple. Edward had lived in the same neighbourhood as me and we had always been the best of friends. I will always remember that day he confessed that he loved me, more than just a friend. He took me to my favorite place, a secluded meadow just off the highway. He even made me a tree swing as a surprise.

''Bella there is something Ive been wanting to talk to you about'' He seemed uneasy, which wasn't like him.

''What is it? You know you can tell me anything'' I tried to comfort.

''Ive had these feelings and well, Bella....I'm in love with you'' He looked deep into my eyes, like he was looking into my soul.

''You...lo .. love me'' I stuttered embarrassingly. The problem was, I had always had feelings for Edward he is gorgeous. But I never thought he felt that way for me, so I kept it quiet.

''Yes, and I don't want to be just your friend anymore'' He walked over to me, taking my hand.

''Bella will you be my girlfriend?'' I was lost for words, all I could do was stare at him. My heart was beating so fast I was waiting for it to beat right out of my chest.

''I will, yes'' We both shared a smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

And now here we are two years later, laid on his bed still totally in love. Today was the second day he had to work, and I knew I would have to leave soon. So I turned on my belly to face him.

''I love you'' I whispered kissing him softly on the cheek.

''As I love you'' He whispered back. All day everyday I thought about Edward, I even dreamed about him every night. He was definitely my soul mate, no doubt about it.

His family were nice, especially Alice his sister. she was so bouncy and always excited. She was one of my best friends. At the beginning I didn't get on with Rosalie his other sister. To be perfectly on honest, she was a bitch. She seemed jealous of me for some reason I cant understand, because she is beautiful and belongs on the cover of a magazine. When you see her, the look she gives basically says, _eat your heart out._ Emmet, her boyfriend is like the brother I never had. Hes huge with muscles the size of melons, yet he's as cuddly as a teddy bear. He always makes fun of me for being abnormally clumsy.  
Jasper is the quiet one, we've never really talked. But I always get the feeling hes a very emotional person deep down. And I know I could talk to him about anything, he would always try to help if he can.

''Love, I have to get ready for work ok'' Edward said kissing my forehead. I sighed before climbing off the bed.

''You know you will see me tomorrow'' He smiled playfully, as I pretended to sulk.

''Ye I know''

''Come on Ill walk you home''

I said goodbye to the rest of the family and we walked out onto the street. The sun was just setting and an orange flare shone above the trees. I didn't live that far, but he always worried about my safety, seen as trouble found me where ever I was.

''Why do you have to work nights, can't you find another job'' I moaned.

''You know this is the best paid job around here Bella''

''But, I hardly get to see you between school and work''

''Bella'' He laughed. ''I work two nights a week'' I looked at him and laughed aswell as he nudged my side.

We reached my house, and we said our goodbyes. I unwillingly let go of his hand and watched him walk down the street. I never even imagined I was capable of loving somebody so much.

''Bella?'' Charlie called. Who else? I thought to myself.

''Yes dad, are you ok?'' I walked in to the living room where I knew he would be watching the game.

''Ye, Edward working?'' He asked the same question every week.

''Ye, I'm going to do some homework ok'' I didn't wait for an answer as I stomped up the stairs to my room.

The nights seemed to go on forever when Edward was working. And I could never find something to occupy me long enough to keep my mind off him. Trigonometry homework definitely wouldn't help for long.

After cleaning my room, having a shower and finishing my homework. I decided to give in and just go to bed. I snuggled down into my pillow with a smile on my face, knowing full well I was going to see Edward soon, as usual when I close my eyes. He is always starring in my dreams.

I woke to a strange beeping sound coming from Charlies room. I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes, it was six' o clock in the morning. Banging followed the beeping sound and I vaguely heard my dad muttering to himself. I stumbled as I climbed out of bed and walked to the door. Charlie was in the hall yanking his boots on in a hurry.

''Dad, what are you..'' As soon as he heard my voice he straightened up, the blood immediately rushing from his face.

''Ah erm Bella honey go back to sleep, its just work.'' Something was wrong.

''Whats happened'' I asked stifling a yawn.

''Just an accident with a lorry, go back to bed'' With that he rushed off down the stairs.

I did what he said and flopped back in to bed, glad that I didn't have school today and Edward would be coming round aswell.

I woke up again a little while later, but this time it was somebody knocking on my bedroom door. I tried to think of who it would be but no-one was coming to mind. Confused I quickly threw my blanket around my shoulders and went to the door.

''Carlisle, dad? Whats going on?'' I started to panic, both their faces were shocked. And you could tell Carlisle had been crying.

''Bella lets sit down'' He turned me back into my room, to sit on my bed.

''Tell me whats going on'' I demanded.

''There's been an accident Bella, a bad one.'' Carlisle started.

''Erm, I'm so sorry its..'' Charlie couldn't finish, he chocked. But he didn't need to say anymore, I knew exactly who he was going to say.

''Hes...hes...dead?'' I whispered, unable to catch my breath. Carlisle nodded his head, and then he had to leave the room.

My chest seized up and I couldn't breath, my heart was crumpling like it had been put into a blender. I gasped for air as I fell to the floor.

''Bella, Bella can you hear me'' That was the last thing I heard, as I slowly slipped into the welcoming state of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**80 YEARS LATER.**_

I sat on the porch in my wheel chair, looking across the garden into the forest. A squirrel sat in the tree staring back at me, not moving an inch. I saw it every day, sometimes it would even come to my window and I would give it some of my lunch. All my life I had lived in Forks, and I wasn't about to move now at the age of ninety seven. I found it hard to move around now, and could only just manage rolling myself outside. My legs still work but I just find it easier to use a wheel chair. The women next door does my shopping for me, her name is Mary. I mostly get along with everyone on this road, they all pop in from time to time to see how I'm doing.

It was getting late and the wind was picking up, so I went back inside. The televison was still on, but I wasnt really interested in watching it. I managed to pull myself up and sat down in my favorite chair. I laid my head back and looked at the pictures on the fireplace.  
There was one of me and my father playing in the garden, I must have only been around ten. The next was of my mother in Phoenix, I looked just like her at that age. The next one was of me and Edward, on my sixteenth birthday he had bought me sixteen red roses. There was never a day go by when I didn't think about him, he was constantly on my mind. After all these years I never found somebody else, because there was nobody else. Me and Edward were made for each other. My father didn't agree with my theory but there was nothing he could do to change my mind. Just to make him happy I agreed to go on a date, I was seeing the guy for two week and I just couldn't handle it. I compared everything he did to Edward, his kiss his touch. It just wasn't the same, so eighty years go by and I never found somebody else.

It was a hard time for me when Charlie passed away. We were very close, after I managed to get passed my zombie stage of living without Edward. He was always there for me, and I loved him more than anything. _But nobody lives forever._

After Edwards death, the Cullen's moved to New York. I heard from them every so often but as the years went by, we lost touch. It was hard to be around them once Edward was gone. Nobody knew what to say just in case they pushed me over the edge. I would cry for no reason at all, my feelings would become too much and I would cry. People got used to it, they would just look at me in pity and say _'Poor love, it must be hard'_  
They had no idea. I was never the same after Edward died. Charlie never really felt like he could be his self around me. He always watched his words and eventually we never talked. He told my mum he was going to have me hospitalized, but he never did.

Before I found it hard to walk and I became ill, I went to Edwards grave everyday. Just to tell him I love him and put some fresh flowers on his grave. Now Mary does it for me. I know what people think when I talk about him.  
They think I should be over him by now, that I need to get over him. But how do you do that? How can you move on from something that you cant let go of? How do you let somebody else into your life knowing you can never love them with your whole heart? You can never make them your world, because your world died.

I couldn't get my head around that, so that's why I never got married or had kids. Its not something that bothered me, because the only person I would want that with is Edward.

I got distracted from my speculations, as I chocked and lost my breath. My cough was getting worse and the doctor basically told me there was nothing he could do. Its just my age, so I was waiting for that time to come. When I would finally be with Edward again, because I know he would be waiting for me.

The cough never stopped and water only made things worse. My chest tightened and my heart started to ache. I panicked as I struggled for breath, I stumbled slightly as I reached for the emergency button Mary installed into my house. I just managed to press it down before everything went black and I tumbled to the floor.

I woke and it was light outside. I heard rustling in the room, I blinked a couple of times then opened my eyes to see Mary and her husband sat at the side of me.

''Bella, your awake'' She smiled at me, and then a Doctor walked in.

''Ah good morning, Mrs Swan''

''Its miss'' I corrected.

''Well you had a small seizure, and you bumped your head as you fell, but we have put you on oxygen so you should be fine'' I just nodded my head. I didn't really care what he had to say.

''The people next door sent you some flowers'' Mary said.

''Thanks'' I croaked.

I closed my eyes as Mary and her husband start to witter on. As I closed my eyes I always saw Edward, and for a brief moment I hoped last night I was finally going to be with him.

**************************************

A few weeks went by and my condition only worsened. The Doctor couldn't tell me what was wrong and to be honest I couldn't careless. People would send me flowers and cards and come to see how I was. Mary considered moving me to a hospital but I refused. I wanted to stay in my house, the place I know and love, there was nothing the Doctors could do so whats the point.

Today was the worst I felt since Edward died. My body felt like it had given in, like my heart was too tired to pump blood around my body. My lungs were so weak a machine was practically breathing for me.

More people kept entering the room, more people than I thought my room would allow. I knew this was my time, my friends never all came at once. Mary was sat holding my hand, smiling every time I glanced at her. I would nod my head or frown every time I got asked a question.

_''Are you ok?''_

_''Would you like anything?''_

_''Everything will be fine''_

I just blocked out their voices and tried to concentrate on Edwards. The words I loved to hear from his lips, I could never get enough of his voice, when he whispered 'I love you' In my ear. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again. I heard the door open then, and couldn't believe another person was going to be cramped into my room. I opened my eyes and looked to the door.

He stood in all his glory, that gorgeous seventeen year old that I loved. Nothing had changed about him, he was exactly how I remembered him. I smiled and stuttered his name. He looked so real like I could reach out and touch him. I wanted to touch him the urge was so strong I felt like I couldn't resist.

I used all the power invested in me and sat myself up. I pulled the mask off my face and swung my legs out of the bed, I realised nobody seemed shocked by my actions. Their expressions never changed. I took it slowly as I put one foot in-front of the other.  
As I walked I felt myself changing, like I was having a power surge and my heart was kicking up a notch. My pace quickened until I reached him and without a thought I threw my arms around his neck, and felt my heart melt at the sound of his laughter.

''Bella'' He said.

I stood back smiling from ear to ear. It wasn't until I looked at my hands that I realised I was different. I felt my body just to check I was still there still whole, I had changed I wasn't ninety seven anymore. I was seventeen again, The power surge was me gradually getting younger. Confusion swept across my face until Edward grabbed my shoulders, and turned me around.

There I was laying on the bed with a smile on my face. Mary quietly sobbed into her husbands shoulder as the Doctor checked my pulse, then confirmed my death.

''Ive been waiting for you'' I said impatiently, spinning around to look into his dazzling eyes.

''No ..love.. Ive been waiting for you''

And with that he took my hand, and lead me into an eternity with the love of my life.

**PLEASE REVIEW =] THANKS**


End file.
